residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal du vieil homme dans les égouts
Journal du vieil homme dans les égouts est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations 2. Emplacement Le document peut être trouvé par Barry et Natalia dans les égouts, non loin du corps d'Evgeny Rebic (épisode 3). Transcription Français= 19/07/1988 Je dois travailler français, alors j'écris dans journal tous les jours. J'écris tous les jours, mais pas de mots. Maintenant, j'ai bonne raison. Aujourd'hui, j'accueille premier enfant au monde. Sa mère a choisi d'appeler bébé Irina. C'était prénom de ma grand-mère. Je suis pas d'accord, mais impossible de gagner face à femme têtue. Elle a yeux et nez de son père. Mais bouche de sa mère. Nous allons élever bébé pour qu'elle soit forte et en pleine santé. Cette année, île a le moral. Secteur minier se porte bien. Vie est plutôt belle pour moi actuellement. Je veux qu'Irina ressente même chose lorsqu'elle sera plus grande. C'est ma responsabilité en tant que parent. 19/07/1994 Irina a déjà six ans. Temps passe très vite. Elle adore imiter sa mère. Sa mère déteste ça. Probablement parce que son imitation est parfaite. Petite kroshka est très intelligente. Elle aime maths. Comme sa grand-mère. Sourire d'Irina aide à oublier soucis. Mines sont devenues dangereuses et ne sont plus rentables. Situation sur île de pire en pire encore. Je risque de perdre mon travail aussi. Mais ce n'est pas moment de s'inquiéter. Île est notre foyer. Je veux la garder en bon état pour petite kroshka. C'est ma responsabilité, en tant que parent. 19/07/2000 Irina a 12 ans maintenant. Déjà rebelle. Elle ressemble de plus en plus à sa mère. Je ne comprends pas femmes. Maintenant, je lui fais honte. A moins qu'elle ait besoin d'argent ou d'un service. En parlant de femmes et d'argent, une certaine femme vient sur notre île. Elle promet de relancer industrie. J'ai un travail maintenant, pour aider à construire une nouvelle installation dans mine. Je pensais que mine était finie, mais elle a trouvé une autre utilisation. Tout le monde l'adore. On l'appelle sauveuse, notre bienfaitrice. Ma mère disait toujours de ne pas faire confiance aux riches. Pauvre ouvrier est plus digne de confiance que riche capitaliste. Bon conseil. Mais femme riche nous aide. 19/07/2008 Irina a 20 ans aujourd'hui. Je devrais faire fête, mais je m'inquiète. Semaine prochaine, elle part travailler dans mines. J'étais contre, mais kroshka refuse de m'écouter. Elle ne m'écoute plus depuis des années. Pourquoi commencer maintenant ? Irina est têtue. Tout comme son père, comme elle disait toujours. Je suppose qu'elle avait raison. Un an déjà depuis que tu es partie, ma chérie... Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens de cette installation. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez eux. Mais tout le monde me voit comme un vieil homme borné. Peut-être qu'Irina aussi maintenant. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. J'espère juste qu'Irina s'en apercevra bientôt. 19/07/2009 Je n'ai pas vu Irinia depuis près d'un an. Quelque chose de terrible se passe ici. Gens tombent malade. Autres choses inexplicables. Tout ça à cause de femme, je le sais. Elle est diabolique. Ce devait être maison d'Irina, mais trop tard maintenant. Je quitte cette ville. Tout. Mais île est ma maison. Je ne partirai pas. Nulle part où aller. Je vais donc dans les égouts. Je reste là. Situation va empirer, je le sens. Irina... Fais attention à toi. Je te retrouverai. Je te le promets, kroshka. Tu es tout ce qu'il reste à ton père. |-| Anglais= 19-07-1988 I need practice my English, so I write in this journal on every day. Every day I write but have no words. Now I have good reason. Today I welcome first child to the world. Her mother give her the name Irina. It was my grandmother's name. I object, but I cannot win against stubborn woman. She has eyes and nose of her father. But mouth of her mother. We will raise her to be healthy, strong girl. This year island is have good spirits again. Mining business goes well. My life is pretty good for me now. I want to give Irina same feeling when she is older. It's my responsibility now, as parent. 19-07-1994 Irina already six years old. How flies time. She loves to imitate her mother. Her mother hates it. Probably because imitation is perfect. Little kroshka is very smart. She likes math. Her mother liked math too. Irina's smile helps to take mind off worries. The mines have become dangerous, and now they make no money. Island condition is worster and worster. I might have lose job too. But this is no time for a worry. This island is our home. I want to give it to little kroshka in good condition. It's my responsibility now, as parent. 19-07-2000 Irina now 12 years old. Already rebellious. More like mother everyday. I don't understand women. Now I am embarrass to her. Until she needs money or a request. Speaking of women and money, a woman comes to our island. She promises to bring back industry. I have job now, to help build new facility in the mine. I thought mine was finish, but she has a use for it. She is loved by all. They call her savior, our benefactor. My mother always said never trust people with money. The poor worker is more reliable than rich capitalist. Is good advice. But the rich woman is helping us. 19-07-2008 It is Irina's 20 years birthday. I should be celebrating. But I'm worried. Next week she will go work in mines. I was against it, but kroshka will not listen to me. Has not listened for years. Why start now? Irina is stubborn. Just like her father, she used to always say. I guess she was right. Has it already been a year since you left us, my darling... I don't trust the people in the facility. There's something wrong about them. But everyone else thinks me stubborn, old man. Maybe now Irina too. But I know I'm right. I just hope Irina will realize this too soon. 19-07-2009 I have not seen Irina in almost one year. Something bad is happening to our home. People become sick. More things I cannot explain. I know is all because of that woman. She smells of evil. This was to become Irina's home. But too late now. I leave this town. Everything. But island is my home. I will not leave. No place to go. So I go to sewers. Things will get worse, I know it. Irina...be safe. I will find you. I promise, kroshka. You are all your father have left. |-| Japonais= Galerie The_Old_Man's_Journal_location.jpg|Emplacement du document. rerev2 2019-01-13 21-17-33-05.png rerev2 2019-01-13 21-17-35-59.png rerev2 2019-01-13 21-17-37-72.png rerev2 2019-01-13 21-17-39-20.png rerev2 2019-01-13 21-17-40-34.png Apparition * ''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' en:The Old Man's Journal Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations 2